Eragon and the camera 2
by friend of wewtz
Summary: Three years after Galbatorix was killed, a strange man steals Eragon's tazer and tazers a toad. Now, Eragon, Cam, and the team must stop all the strange things that happen.
1. Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been three years since Eragon killed Galbatorix. Three years since we have seen the people of the Varden. Three years since we left them to fend for themselves. Three years since they adopted America's government. They have finally turned into a prospering nation. Eragon occasionally visits to ask for advice or hang out during his few rest days from being leader of the riders. Arya visits us too. Roran has visited us a few times since he was elected president. Otherwise, we don't get many visitors. Sometimes, I wonder if they even remember us.

"Cam, Eragon is here to see you," said my secretary over the intercom.

"I'll be right there," I replied into the microphone. I wasn't expecting Eragon today, it must be important.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I entered the front room, I saw Eragon with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong," I asked.

"Well, you know that tazer you gave me," he said and I nodded. "I was walking into my office when I saw a man tazer a toad he was holding."

"What!" I yelled. "He tazered a toad?"

"Yeah, I yelled at him after he did it. I couldn't get out three words before he transported the toad with magic though. I was able to capture the man though."

"Alright, we'll have to find that toad," I said. "Follow me."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The whole squad was gathered in the armory. Eragon told them his story and I told them my plan. Eragon, J.G., and I would question the man while the rest of the team would look for the toad.

"Hey Cam," said Eragon "Why is J.G. coming with us?"

"Because," I replied. "If we have to resort to torturing, we can just lock him up in a room with J.G. for a few hours."

"Oh," said Eragon. "Good plan."

"Alright, line up for weapons," J.G. called.

Everyone got their same weapons, but this time they got a shotgun if they didn't have one and a pistol. Then they all left to get in the helicopter.

"This is for you Eragon," I said while pulling a box from the bottom of the weapons locker. "In this box is a Colt .44 revolver and one hundred bullets. Just like the one you shot during the shooting contest. It's yours now."

"Wow, thank you," Eragon said. "I will carry it everywhere."

"Good, you never know when you might need it."

"Attention," J.G. said over the intercom. "Liver, that is all."

"I am going to kill him," I said as I stormed off towards the helicopter.

"Here we go again," said Eragon, following me.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I have the first few chapters already planned out, so I should be able to write them quicker. Wrestling season starts this week though. I guess I will post them at normal speed then.**

**Please Review**


	2. Questioning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

**(Cam's POV)**

I just don't get it. Why would someone want to tazer a toad? I mean, the only people who know that tazering a toad could be disastrous are Eragon, Arya, Jacob, and my team and I. Maybe this is Jacob's doing. I guess we'll have to ask the prisoner.

"Hello," I said while entering the prisoner's cell. "I'm going to be interrogating you."

"He," I said, pointing to J.G. "Will be making you wish you were dead."

"Hello," J.G. said in an evil squeaky voice, which you got to admit is very hard. "We're gonna have lots of fun. He he he MUA HA HA HA!" Thunder rang and lightning flashed.

I got to admit, that prisoner looked like he was about to soil his pants. I don't think we'll have any trouble with him. It's time to start Interrogating.

"First off, what's your name?" I asked

"Andy," Andy said.

"Do you work for someone?"

"Jacob," I knew it.

"Where did you send the toad?"

"I won't tell you," Andy said.

"Fine, have it your way. J.G., your turn," I said.

* * *

J.G. must be having a bad day. Andy started screaming within five seconds of J.G. entering the room. He usually has them screaming in two.

"What's he doing in there?" asked the dungeon's torturer.

"Telling jokes," I replied.

"Oh," said the torturer, walking away.

"Alright," I said walking into the small room. "Are you ready to tell us where you sent the toad?"

"Yes," Andy replied from the corner he was curled up in. "I sent it to the Beor Mountains. Please make him stop."

"Ok," I said. "Come on J.G. Hey Eragon, It's time to pay your friend Orik a visit."

* * *

"Attention all teams. There is snow on the BB's, operation green. I repeat, there is snow on the BB's, operation green." I said while in the helicopter.

"What does that even mean?" asked Eragon

"Its code for the toad is in the Beor Mountains and we are going to pick up the teams that aren't there and bring them there," I said.

"Why do you have to use code," Eragon asked.

"Because," I replied. "Jacob might be listening on this frequency."

"Oh," Eragon said. I don't think he understood all that.

Just then, a voice came through the radio. "This is team C. We need backup immediately. The toad opened a portal and the weird thing popped out. It's beating the s#t out of us." Then the radio only picked up static.

"That's the Beor team," I said. I turned on the radio and said, "Team D, you need to do a D-9 and report to the Beors. The rest of you make a port jump there. We got some serious trouble."

* * *

**First week of wrestling! I've got practice in about ten minutes. I hope they teach us something new. I'm getting tired of going over the old stuff.**

**Please Review **


	3. Parachuting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

**(Cam's POV)**

"Ok," Eragon said. "First, what's a D-9? Second, what's a port jump?"

"A D-9 is where a team makes a port jump to the base, grabs weapons and supplies, and port jumps to the battle zone," I explained. "A port jump is fairly new. It was finished with testing just a year ago. What it is, is where a team sets coordinates into a jump pod and activates it. It then makes a portal to the chosen area. Allowing the team to get there quicker. Like the Javelin rocket launcher, it costs a lot of money. So, we train on simulators and only use them in dire situations."

"Oh," said Eragon. I don't think he understood all of that. I better give him a slow and stupefied explanation of military tactics and weapons later.

"You don't really understand this, do you?" J.G. asked Eragon.

"No," Eragon replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"That's ok," J.G. said. "I didn't get it either. Cam had to basically spell it out for me. I still didn't understand. Then Coy explained it slowly and stupefied for me five times before I understood it."

"Attention," said the pilot. "Drop time in one minute."

"Time to go," I said. We got on our parachutes and went to the door. "Eragon, got your gun ready?"

"Yep," he replied. "Are we parachuting into the battle zone?"

"No, we're going to land about one mile from the battle. There, we will ride a tank into the battle field and provide support to the troops there." I said. "J.G. pop the door, we're dropping on my mark." When J.G. popped the door I yelled, "Ready, set, jump!"

As soon as we jumped, a flock of geese flew right into us. Let me tell you something, when you are falling from one thousand feet, being hit with geese, and hearing J.G. scream in a squeaky voice, you aren't too happy. I don't know how I survive this job.

When the geese were done pelting us, we opened our parachutes. I tried to calm J.G. because, of course, he was still screaming. "J.G., if you don't stop screaming right now, I will rip Kevin's head off," I said. That shut him up.

"Who's Kevin?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I just made up a name. I'll have to remember that."

"Brace for landing," J.G. said.

* * *

After we landed, we went to go find the tank.

"Cam," Eragon said. "Why do you keep a tank in the Beor Mountains?"

"We don't keep it here. We dropped it on a parachute platform when we parachuted down here."

"Oh," said Eragon. "What's a tank?"

"That, my friend, is a tank," I said, pointing to the heavily armed tank sitting in the middle of the clearing we just walked into.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. I've been busy with Wrestling and hunting. Speaking of hunting, I feel like the worst shot in the world. I saw a huge deer at practically point blank range and missed it! I aimed too high. Then I saw an even bigger deer a little farther away, and missed that one too. That time I aimed too low. I feel like I can't do anything right.**


	4. Tank Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

"Hey Cam, why do we need a tank?" Eragon asked while we were riding in the tank to battle the monster.

"Because," I answered. "It will provide us protection and give everyone else cover fire."

"Oh," Eragon said. "Hey Cam?"

"Yes."

"Why do we need a tank?"

"Because tank protects us from monster and give it boo boo's," I said slowly.

"Oh," Eragon replied. I really need to learn to dumb down my vocabulary when talking to him. I'll bet he doesn't even know what the word vocabulary means. I might just send him to my time and make him go through elementary school.

"Hey Cam?" Eragon asked. I am really getting impatient with him.

"What," I replied in a strained voice.

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure. J.G., you drive while I get the water."

I went to the back of our spacious tank to get Eragon his water. This place is as big as a small apartment. I really have to thank that Harry kid for making it so big in here. What was his last name, Sotter, Notter, wait I think it Potter. I don't know, Harry Potter sounds about right. All those wizards are so weird.

"Crap," I said as I looked at our refreshment unit. "It's fubar."

"What's fubar?" asked Eragon.

"Fubar," said J.G. "means F*&ked up beyond repair."

"Oh," Eragon said. "Hey Cam, your face is fubar."

"Oh ha ha ha," I said sarcastically as Eragon and J.G. burst out laughing.

"Good one," yelled J.G. as he high fived Eragon.

"Well as long as we are telling jokes, I have a really good one," I said. "A woman wakes up one morning and finds out that there is an ape in her backyard. So she calls the zoo and they send someone to get the ape. The man they send comes to the house with a vicious looking dog, a shotgun and a stick. The woman shows him to the backyard and asks 'how are you going to get rid of him?' The man says 'I'm gonna climb the tree and make the ape fall down using the stick. Then the dog will chew off his balls. Suddenly, the man gives the shotgun to the woman. 'What do you want me to do with this?' she asks. The man says 'Shoot the dog if I fall off.'

The tank was silent except for the engine and J.G.'s pet cricket named Charlie. I thought that was funny. I guess I will never understand their sense of humor.

"Well, take your seats," I said while sitting back down in the driver's chair. "We're two minutes away from the fight."

* * *

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. I apologize to all of you who are still reading this. I know you probably don't want to hear excuses, but I'm gonna say them anyway. I've had some writer's block and I've been really busy with school and wrestling. I have also been busy during the holidays. I'm either at some relative's house, writing thankyou's, doing chores, trying to cut weight for wrestling tournaments, shooting my great great-grandparent's toilet with a WWII rifle (don't ask), or sleeping. The good news is that I have overcome my writer's block, cut enough weight, got all A's and one B in school, written my thankyou's, done my chores, and threw away the toilet fragments that flew into the pine trees at my grandparent's house (once again, don't ask) and will update regularly.**


	5. It's Really Hard To Kill A Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

**(Cam's POV)**

"!" screamed J.G. as we entered a clearing.

He quickly became quiet when he saw the monster staring at us. It was a huge slimy, green, fishlike creature. He had scales covering parts of his body like clothes. It had webbed hands that shot spikes and a big fin across his head.

"We are in deep sh#t," Eragon said.

"J.G., arm the missiles. Eragon, I need you to fire the cannon," I ordered.

"How do I do that?" Eragon asked while J.G. armed the missiles.

"Just enter the numbers that I tell you into the computer and press fire."

"Missiles armed," J.G. shouted.

"Good. J.G., you drive using evasive action twelve," I said as J.G. and I switched places. "Wait, there's Allison, Brock, Robert and Kolton. J.G., drive the tank in front of them to provide them cover from the spikes that the monster is shooting at them."

When we were in front of them, I climbed out of the exit hatch and greeted them. "What do you know about this thing?" I asked.

"Well, it definitely is the toad," said Coy. "It is bullet resistant, but not bullet proof. Bullets seem to penetrate about an inch where it doesn't have scales. Of course, to him that doesn't even break the skin. We don't know what to --."

He was interrupted by a huge bang. The other team had joined the battle. They had also brought a lot of weaponry.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Dan, who had appeared with the group.

"Distribute your heaviest weaponry with the others and attack the monster. Coy, you organize the attack. Eragon, J.G., and I will attack in the tank," I replied. "Alright, let's attack this thing until it's fubar!"I yelled as I climbed into the tank and continued the battle.

After two hours of fighting the monster, we were almost ready to give up. Nothing worked on the monster. Not magic, missiles, cannons, or grenades. I was about to order the troops to regroup, when the monster grabbed the tank.

"SH*T!" yelled J.G. as the monster reached in, grabbed Eragon, and ate him.

"Eragon!" J.G. and I both yelled. It was too late. The monster had already swallowed him. Then it dropped the tank.

"!" J.G. yelled as we fell. What is wrong with him? Does he not understand that Eragon just got eaten?

I looked through the targeting screen and saw the ground approaching fast. This is going to hurt. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was three muffled bangs.

* * *

**(Eragon's POV)**

Oh sh#t, the monster just grabbed me out of the tank. It's raising me over its head and opening its mouth. Oh sh#t sh#t sh#t, it's going to eat me.

"Don't eat me," I yelled. "I'm high in cholesterol." He doesn't care; he's a monster for crying out loud. "I'm screwed," I said as he dropped me in his mouth.

I was sliding down the monster's throat when I remembered that I had my revolver. If it didn't work on the outside, it may work on the inside. I pulled out the revolver and looked for something important.

I was halfway down his throat when I saw it, its heart. I took careful aim. I had only one shot at this. I sighted the target in and squeezed off three rounds. Each went through the heart. The monster roared and fell over.

I did it I had killed the monster. I had saved my friends. "Well, I better get going," I said as I started the long walk up the monster's throat.

* * *

**(Cam's POV)**

I saw a light and heard voices. They seemed familiar. That's when I realized they were the voices of my team.

"Cam, can you hear me," asked Coy.

"Yeah," I replied weakly.

"He's alright!" Coy shouted. I heard cheeres from the whole team.

"Did you kill the monster? What happened to Eragon?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Eragon shot the monster in the heart while going down its throat. He saved us and himself," Coy said.

"What about J.G.?" I asked

"He's ok too," replied Coy.

"Well," I said while pulling myself from the trashed tank. "Let's get back to base. I think a victory party is in order."

* * *

**Please review. I don't care if you just started reading Eragon and the camera 2. I don't care if it's been a month since I posted this. I want to know how I can make Eragon and the camera 2 better. If you think it is already pretty good, then tell me that. I just want you to review. More reviews will result in quicker updates. I'm serious.**


End file.
